philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TV5 Network Launch “Game N Go” as Noontime Show
TV5 Kapatid Network will have its own noontime variety show titled “'Game N Go'” which will aired every weekdays and Saturdays, will premiered on February 18, 2012 and will launched on March 10, 2012 according to PEP.ph. The daily show “'Game N Go'” will be hosted by Edu Manzano including Rico J. Puno, Gelli de Belen, Tuesday Vargas, Arnell Ignacio, Pretty Trizsa, Wendy Valdez, and Shalani Soledad-Romulo. The variety show will be directed by Danny Caparas. According to the source, the show has a lot of game segments and will be giving away a lot of cash prizes for contestants. TV5′s “'Game N Go'” is said to be ABS-CBN’s “'It’s Showtime‘s'” rival in noontime timeslot which will also air at 11:30am slot. As Game N Go starts its airing, there will be 2 daily variety-game show to be seen on TV5. Game N Go every morning and Willie Revillame’s Wil Time Bigtime '''in primetime (night). Will they able to conquer the ratings against '''It’s Showtime and Eat Bulaga! at the same competition. TV5 Friday Primetime Panalo 'Popstar TV' Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo and her friends invites to Popstar House Party look the camera picture and trends with Mom and Dad Family and the return of the actor Onemig Bondoc. Monday-Friday, 4:30pm 'T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!' The Tulfo Brothers: Raffy, Ben and Erwin bring their district brand of public service in a program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns. Ben exposes all forms of fraud and scam; Raffy takes on abusive cops and local officials; and Erwin addresses citizen complaints against poor services and government inaction. With hard-hitting yet compassionate segments, T3 shows both the rough and soft sides of the Tulfos. Monday-Friday, 5:00pm 'Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo' Public Attorney's Office chief, Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta of the chief of the Philippines' Public Attorney's Office is the mediator id "Asunto o Areglo". If they pick areglo, they need to settle the issue or both parties will a compromise agreement to resolve the issue. They must follow the agreement or they will be sued for disobeying the agreement. If the parties chose asunto, their complaints will be sent to a trial court. Monday-Friday, 5:30pm 'Metro Aksyon' Erwin Tulfo goes police reports of public service newscast anchors is Metro Aksyon. Monday-Friday, 6:15pm 'Aksyon' Aksyon is the longest-running flagship news program to compete with TV Patrol of ABS-CBN and 24 Oras of GMA-7. Get the latest and freshest news of the day with News5’s longest-running flagship newscast the team goes where the action happens to deliver crucial stories you need to know. Anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo. Monday-Friday, 6:30pm 'Wil Time Bigtime' Wil Time Bigtime hosted by Willie Revillame to the Happy Network with its revamped the new set of set design and new exciting games like "Red White and Blue", "Baligtaran", "Wilistik", and "Pera S' Wil". More Filipinos will enjoy the longest-running variety show while getting the chance to win big prizes that include big amounts of cash and a house & lot – prizes that can literally change one's life. Helping Willie give people hope and happiness are Valerie Concepcion, Lovely Abello, Mariel Rodriguez, Camille Villar, Sugar Mercado and The Bigtime Girls. Monday-Friday, 7:00pm 'Nandito Ako' Josh, a Filipino-American, was born and raised in the Philippines until he was 6 years old when he got separated from his mother, Cara, during a hotel fire. After the incident, he moved and lived in the U.S. then became an international singer. Years later, Josh returns to the Philippines to find out what really happened to his mother and also search for the little girl he encountered and befriended during the hotel fire. Starting David Archuleta, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Eula Caballero. Monday-Friday, 9:00pm 'Valiente' Isang klasiko. Isang epikong tumatawid sa iba’t ibang henerasyon. Isang kayamanang pamana ng dekada ’90 sa makabagong henerasyon. Ngayong 2012, inihahandog ng TV5 ang pagbabalik ng VALIENTE. Kasama nina Oyo Boy Sotto, JC De Vera, Nadine Samonte and Nina Jose. Monday-Friday, 9:30pm 'Pidol’s Wonderland' A comedy-fantasy family series is wonderful mix of magical tales and family comedy! Starting the Comedy King Dolphy. Friday, 10:00pm 'Pilipinas News' Pilipinas News is the flagship late night news program to compete with Saksi of GMA-7 and Bandila of ABS-CBN. Anchored by Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco and Cristy Fermin. Monday-Friday, 11:00pm